Together Forever
by Neko-chan22
Summary: well, i'm back. this fic is of coarse an inukag fic. starts at the end of the final battle with naraku and then goes on about our favorite couple's relationship! Is this a new enemy I see? well read and find out! R&R!
1. It's finally over

Together Forever

Rated: R for Inu's language

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha whimpers on with the story

Chapter one: It's finally over

Inuyasha fell to the ground as Naraku dealt what he thought to be the final blow. The only sound being heard was Kagome's blood curdling scream as she saw the battered and bloddy hanyou hit the wall of the castle twenty feet away. As Inuyasha stood a startled gasp escaped Kagome's lips. In front of her stood Inuyasha his eyes were blood red, his fangs and claws elongated, and purple streaks across his cheeks. He growled furiously at Naraku before he lunged at him. Naraku barely had any time to dodge but when he did he landed near Kagome and threw her across the room causing her to slam into a wall. Another growl escaped from Inuyasha's throat before in a flash of red he attacked Naraku and in another flash was by Kagome gently nudging her shoulder to get her to wake up. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango looked over to the spot where Naraku had been and noticed all that was left was a pool of blood and scattered strips of flesh and an occasional bone. They started to walk over to Kagome but when they heard the warning growl from Inuyasha they all stopped. They knew from past experiences that it wasn't wise to piss him off when he was in his full demon form for he would kill the closest thing to him and at the moment that was Kagome. He nudged her again and when he got no response he involuntarily whimpered before picking her up and carrying her over to the others. When he got to them they noted the sadness in his red eyes that were begging for them to help the girl in his arms. Sango immeadiatly took the girl out of his arms and layed her down before telling Shippo to get Kagome's first aid kit from her bag. Inuyasha watched in silent anticipation as the taijiya cleaned and bandaged Kagome. When she was done he took Kagome into his arms again and started the long walk to the village. As they were walking out of the castle Miroku grabbed the Tetsuseiga and it's sheath so that they could later turn Inuyasha to his regular self. The trip back took about a week and was uneventful for everyone was too scared to bother the hanyou, afraid that he would hurt Kagome if they did. When they finally got back to the village Inuyasha took Kagome to Kaede and left her there knowing that she would be taken care of before going out into the forest. Miroku followed him into the forest and noticed the demon was waiting for him, having smelled his scent long before. Miroku handed Inuyasha his sword telling him that it was his. When Inuyasha touched the sword he crouched to the ground as his demon blood was pushed down by his human blood. After a few minutes Inuyasha looked up at Mirkou with amber eyes that held confusion in them.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha

"After Naraku knocked you into the castle wall you turned into a demon. Then you attacked Naraku but when he dodged it he grabbed Lady Kagome and threw her at the wall, knocking her out. After that you attacked Naraku, ripping him in shreds before you took Kagome to Kaede's." said Miroku calmly

"Is....is she ok? Did I......did I hurt her?" Inuyasha choked out fear evedent in his eyes

"She will be fine as long as she rests and no you didn't hurt her." said Miroku before he started his way back to Kaede's hut

"Hurry up monk." said the blur of red as it passed Miroku

"Oi wait up Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku as he ran to catch up with the hanyou

When Inuyasha got to the hut he ran inside and pulled the sleeping Kagome into his arms.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked

"Yes she woke up but her head hurt so I gave her some herbal tea and the only side affect is sleepiness. Where are ye taking her?" asked Kaede

"Home." said Inuyasha as he ran to the well

"Inuyasha! Don't you think it would be wiser for her to stay here?" asked Sango

"No her time has stronger medicine!" said Inuyasha as he ran into the forest

He stopped when he got to the well and looked down at Kagome. 'I'm glad your ok' he thought as he jumped down the well.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she started to wake up "Why are we in my time/" she asked when she noticed that she was in the well house

"Feh." was his only reply as he carried her into the house

"What happened?" asked Kagome's mother when she saw her daugther

"I'm ok, I got hit pretty hard in the head and back, I'm fine now." Kagome said though the last part was directed toward the hanyou that had a death grip on her

"You need to rest and you need something to ease the pain." said Inuyasha while growling when she tried to get down

"I'll get her some pain killers, can you take her to her room for me Inuyasha?" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Feh." Inuyasha replied before he took Kagome to her room

He layed her down on her bed and sat next to her. His eyes held emotions she never thought he would show, they showed sadness, worry, regretfulness. She reached up and stroked one of his ears causing him to look at her. He didn't pull away and yell at her like she expected him to, he just sat there staring.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo if that's why you're upset." said Kagome

"That's not why I'm upset." he growled out pulling away from her hand

"Why are you upset, or do you still not trust me?" asked Kagome as she turned on her side and propped herself up with her arm

"I trust you, it's just......you're hurt." he looked down at the ground

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad your instincts to kill didn't take over while you were full demon." she replied "Why didn't you kill me, or at least attack me?"

"I....uh....I" said Inuyasha as he started to blush

"Alright I brought some painkillers. Kagome is to take one every four hours." Mrs. Higurashi told Inuyasha

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" asked Inuyasha still blushing

"Because we will be gone for a month on vacation visiting family and I know Kagome isn't up for another trip so soon but we promise to take you somewhere later Kagome." said Mrs. Higurashi

"I'll be all alone." Kagome said in shock

"Hell no, I'm staying right here." said Inuyasha

"Alright then, I'll see you to later then. Bye." said Mrs. Higurashi as she kissed Kagome on the cheek then she went to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "Tell her you love her and she will love you back, trust me a mother always knows how her children feel. Take care of her son." then kissed his cheek and left

"Inuyasha what did my mother say to you?" asked Kagome curiously

"Huh, oh nothing Kagome I....uh...we need to talk." he said looking serious

"Ok." she said and sat up so she could listen to him better

"You wanted to know why I didn't attack you as a full youkai ne?" Inuyasha asked

"yes." she replied

"The reason is because I think of you as my........mate." he said while blushing

"Mate?" Kagome asked

"Or wife as humans call it, so because of that my demon side wouldn't hurt you either." he said still blushing

"So that means you love me?" she asked

"Hai." he said looking away

"I love you too." she said as she tackled him onto the bed and was rewarded with a shocked expression and an approving growl

"Kagome?"

"Hai."

"I'm glad it's finally over with Naraku and searching for the shards."

"So am I koiji."

The two lovers then fell asleep in each others embrace.

TBC.......

Next chapter: there is a festival going on in Kagome's time and Inuyasha is introduced to fireworks and hotdogs.


	2. Festival Fun

Together Forever

Rated: NC-17 for Inuyasha's mouth, voilence, and situations, but not explicit

Diclaimer: Don't own

AN: REVIEW PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!

Chapter two: Festival Fun

Kagome awoke with a bad headache and moaned in pain as she rolled over in bed. When she rolled over she felt something tickle her nose and slowly opened her eyes. The sight she saw made her smile, Inuyasha was next to her sleeping peacfully with some of his hair covering his face. She reached out and brushed the hair out of his face but after she did that his eyes opened and he stared at her.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" asked Kagome shyly

"No, I woke up earlier and must have fallen back to sleep." he said "How's your head?"

"Hurts." Kagome said

"I'll get your pain killers." he said as he got up from the bed

"I can get them you know." she said slightly annoyed

"Feh." was his reply as he went to the bathroom to get her some water

"Thank you Inu." said Kagome as she took the water and the pills from him

"At least you'll be better now bi.." started Inuyasha

"Sit!" said Kagome

"What the hell was that for!?!" yelled/asked Inuyasha

"Don't call me that and don't yell." said Kagome while whimpering and holding her head

"sorry." he whispered before he gently layed her on the bed then layed next to her

"s'ok, it's your nature to be a loud jerk." she teased

"hey." he said

"i love you." she replied

"So you think if you say that then your off the hook well you aren't." said Inuyasha

"Fine stay mad all day, I was just kidding beside you'll forgive me tonight."

"What makes you think that wench?"

"You're never mean or selfish on the night of the new moon."

"That time already huh?"

"Yeah, there is a summer festival tonight, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure if I don't have to wear that hat."

"You won't." she said as she got up off the bed

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath."

"Feh."

Five minutes Later

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he entered the bathroom

"That....." Kagome said pointing to a roach on the ceiling (AN: she is only wearing a towel)

"Feh scared of a bug wench." said Inuyasha as he killed the bug and threw it away

"Yeah so." said Kagome as she turned the water on in the shower

"Feh, your afraid of a bug after we have been attacked by youkai." Inuyasha said as he shakes his head in disbelief

"Whatever. Inu, love are you going to leave the bathroom?" asked Kagome

"No." he said while grinning 'might as well act like miroku for once and see what she says' "I'd much rather stay and watch."

"Inuyasha." she said through gritted teeth "OSUWARI!!!"

"Oi wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he was slammed face first into the ground but was only rewarded with the sound of Kagome entering the shower

"I can still see you wench." Inuyasha said smirking as he looked at her through the shower curtain

"I'll say it again love." was her only reply before she heard the door close and Inuyasha turn the tv in her room on

"Inu, I'm done with my bath, come take yours." said Kagome as she finished dressing

"Sure, but I have no clothes." said Inuyasha as he came through the door

"I'll get your clothes just get in already." said Kagome as she left the room

"Inuyasha, are you in yet?" asked Kagome as she knocked on the bathroom door

"Hai." came his muffled voice

"Your clothes are on the toilet when you get out." said Kagome before she left the room

"Arigato." he mumbled

'Did he just thank me? It must be getting close to nighttime.' she thought

"Oi Kagome these clothes are so tight." said Inuyasha as he came into her room

"I know, but you do look good my human love." said Kagome as she pointed to her mirror

"Night already huh?" Inuyasha said before he sat next to her on her bed

"Yeah, so you ready to go to the festival puppy?" asked Kagome teasing

"Sure if ya don't call me puppy." said Inuyasha

"Let's go then." said Kagome as she stood and pulled him off the bed then led him to the park hand in hand

"Wow, what are all these things?" asked a stunned Inuyasha

"Oh those, they are food stands." said Kagome with a slight giggle

"Do they sell ramen?" asked Inuyasha with stars in his eyes

"No, I'm sorry they don't but I'll make you some later I promise. Do you want a hot dog?" asked Kagome

"Uh its meat in bread, here taste it." said Kagome as she offered him a hot dog

"No it could be posioned." said Inuyasha as he moved away from it

"It isn't." Kagome said before taking a bite then putting it to his mouth as she fed him "Good isn't it."

"Yeah." he replied blushing at the fact that she just fed him

"Higurashi-kun!" a voice called over the crowd

"Hojo-kun." Kagome said with a fake smile

"How's your asthma?" asked Hojo

"Oh it's fine." she replied hearing the growl behind her

"Are you here on a date?" Hojo asked sadly

"Hai, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my friend Hojo." said Kagome

"oh, nice to meet you well I have to be going Higurashi-kun, Inuyasha-kun see you two around." said Hojo before he ran off

"Come on they are about to start the fireworks." said kagome as she pulled inuyasha to the top of the hill and sat down

"Kagome what are fireworks?" asked Inuyasha

"Well they are a type of explosive made with different colors that are used at parties and festivals to make pretty designs in the sky. Don't worry they aren't made to hurt people and can be pretty loud." she replied before laying her head on his shoulder

They sat and watched the fireworks for hours and Inuyasha was in awe at what he saw. When the show was over and it was time to go he noticed kagome's head in his lap and that she was asleep. He gently picked her up and walked home, by the time he got there she had just woken up and he put her down on the couch in the living room before sitting next to her. They sat in contented silence before they noticed the sun start to peak out over the horizon out the window. Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned back to his hanyou form and relaxed more in his arms then she had been when he was human.

"When the jewel is complete do you want me to be human?" he asked

"No, I love you as a hanyou, and I know you hate being human." said Kagome

"But would it make you more comfortable if I was human?" asked Inuyasha

"No, I'm comfortable with you being a hanyou, remember I didn't know you could turn human until about a month after we met."said Kagome

"Your ok with the fact that our children will be part demon?" he asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said before standing up and leading him to the bedroom "Time to sleep, I'm tired."

"Feh wench."

"Love ya too Inu." Kagome said as she went into the bathroom to change

"'Bout time you came out wench." Inuyasha said from her bed

"Wanna go back to your time 2morrow?" asked Kagome

"If you want to."

"I do, I miss the others, though I do enjoy being alone with you."

"Kagome?"

"hmmmm?"

"How many pups do ya wanna have?"

"Doesn't matter." she said before she fell asleep

"I love you." Inuyasha said before he too fell asleep

AN: well that's it, please review it means alot!

Next chapter: Inu and Kag go back to his time and start to live a happy life there and a wedding is going to happen, but whose?


	3. Wedding Announcements

Together Forever

Rated: NC-17 for Inuyasha's mouth, voilence, and situations, but not explicit

Diclaimer: Don't own

AN: REVIEW PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!

Chapter 3: Wedding Announcements

Kagome moaned and rolled over as she started to wake up and was rewarded with a growl coming from under her. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was on top of Inuyasha and blushed before trying to get off of him, but he wouldn't let her. They laid there for a few minutes like that in each other's embrace.

"We need to get back." said Kagome as she started to get up again

"Feh." was his reply as he let her up

Kagome walked over to her bag and quickly packed it before going down stairs to fill it with ramen for her hanyou. Inuyasha soon came downstairs in his usual outfit and waited while Kagome went upstairs to change. When she came down he noticed that she was in the priestess clothes Kaede had gotten her. Since Kagome was to be the next priestess for the village after Kaede she had to start to act like one but she refused to wear Kikyo's clothes so Kaede got her some just like Kikyo's and hers ecept the pants were blue. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had her bow slung over one shoulder and her quiver of arrows strapped to the other. She smiled at Inuyasha as she took the cup of ramen he offered her and quickly ate it before he grabbed her bag and they made their way to the well house. When they got to the fuedal era Kagome was tackled to the ground by a blur of brown fur. She laughed as she held Shippo in her arms and stood up saying that she was glad to see him too. The walk to the village was uneventful until the got to the outskirts of the village in which they noticed several villagers kicking something. Kagome put Shippo down before pushing past the villagers and saw a young hanyou child. Kagome picked up the hurt child and glared at the villagers before walking to Kaede's hut at a quick pace. Inuyasha growled when he noticed the little girl and what the villagers had done to her, reminding him of his own past. Kagome and Kaede treated all of the little girls wounds and Kagome held the girl in her arms and rocked her till she stopped crying.

"What's your name?" asked Kagome

"I don't have a name." said the little girl who was no older that five years old

"Do you know your parents?" Kagome asked

"No, I grew up on my own." said the little girl

"Do you know what type of youkai you are?" Kagome asked

"Inu youkai." the girl replied

"Would you like a family?" Kagome asked

"Yes!" the girl said as she looked at Kagome hopefully

"Keh, well your our pup now. So just listen to your mom and me and you'll be fine." said Inuyasha

"Really, you want to be my parents?" asked the little girl

"Yes, now for a name...how would you like the name Izayoi?" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha's surprised face

"I like that name a lot mommy!" Izayoi said

"Good, 'cause your named after my mother. She was a human, I'm a hanyou like you." said Inuyasha as he took his new daughter in his arms

"Wow daddy!" said the girl before she giggled as Inuyasha tossed her in the air and caught her.

"Now run outside and play with Shippo, he's the Kitsune cub." said Inuyasha as he put her down

"yes daddy!" Izayoi said before running out of the hut

"How could you tell I wanted to take her in as our own?" asked Kagome as she stood up and hugged him

"Keh, I know you wench your to kind to let that girl go off on her own and other than Sango and Miroku, you're the only one that would take her in." said Inuyasha

"I love you, you know that right?" said Kagome as she leaned up to kiss him

"Love you to wench." said Inuyasha

"Well well, already starting on another child I see." said Miroku as he came into the hut with Sango

"Miroku you pervert we adopted Izayoi." said Inuyasha

"I know I know but you are so fun to tease I couldn't resist." said Miroku as he put up his hands in defense

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha be nice!" said Kagome

"We are here to give you two an announcement." said Miroku

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"Sango has agreed to marry me and Shippo has agreed to be our son." said Miroku

"Wow that's wonderful new!" said Kagome as she hugged Sango and Miroku, who for once didn't grab her butt

"When's the wedding Monk?" asked Inuyasha

"In three days." said Miroku

"And ye will keep your hands to yourself during those three days." said Kaede as she came in

"Kaede do ya think you could do two weddings in one day?" asked Inuyasha

"I think I can marry you and Kagome then yes." said Kaede as she smiled

"Thanks Kaede." said Kagome as she blushed

"I believe ye should get the children for lunch." said Kaede as she walked over to the fire pit and began making stew

"I can't wait til the wedding!" said Sango and Kagome at the same time as they went to get the kids

TBC...


	4. author's note

Sry but I've put this story on hold for a while but I will continue it soon.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I hope to continue.

Neko-chan22


End file.
